


Different Forms of Payment

by Inumaru12



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Basically just me writing horrible porn, M/M, Sex, So so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon who requested: “Zacharie always wanted to know what it’s like, being with Batter. One day, he offers a new way of payment, to see how it goes.”</p>
<p>Just some bad porn. (I'm trying! *SOBS*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Forms of Payment

Sweat slid down the back of Zacharie’s neck and soaked into his turtleneck, making it grow increasingly damp, but really, it wasn’t his fault. He was in the presence of a god…or at least, sex on legs. But damn if Batter didn’t have a nice ass.

Holding his head up with a single hand, Zacharie watched Batter (or really, his ass) as he turned around and held a bat in his hand and felt it out. Suddenly distracted from the glorious behind, the merchant watched as Batter rolled the bat in his hands as if caressing it, or fondling it really. He squeezed it and Zacharie slipped and almost let a moan out as he thought of those hands on him instead. At the last moment he turned that moan into a yawn and Batter looked at him in confusion and curiosity.

“Hehe, sorry friend.” The masked man chuckled a bit nervously. “Guess I haven’t gotten enough sleep lately.”

Batter nodded before going back to looking and feeling the bat. After a few agonizing moments, the capped man finally nodded and walked up to Zacharie, holding out the new and improved bat and then pulling out credits. After carefully counting the money, and trying his best not to fidget too much under Batter’s staring, he regretfully pushed the money away.

“I’m sorry dear friend but this isn’t enough for this bat just yet.”

Batter’s shoulders slumped in a small show of disappointment and the man was about to put it back when Zacharie suddenly had an idea.

“There is another way to pay though,” The masked man licked his lips and swallowed when Batter looked at him. “I’m only offering this as you’re my favorite customer.”

“Knowing your rates, I’m probably your only customer.” Batter snarked at the other, but Zacharie was used to the man’s blunt on borderline rudeness and snarkiness; plus it was true. “Well? What is it?”

The masked man contained himself, once again very glad for his mask as he licked his lip and tried to speak.

“Well,” His speech was slow and deliberate as he tried to think as fast as he could. “Let’s go into the back room, why don’t we?”

Leading Batter, they went exactly there. There wasn’t much there. Some random things lying around and a mattress lying in the corner with blankets spread out haphazardly.

“Well?” Batter’s patience was beginning to wear thin and his head was turning and taking the room in, trying to figure out what Zacharie could possibly want from him in here.

“Weeeell….” Zacharie decided in a second of impulse and grabbed Batter by the shirt and pulled him, while falling backwards, onto his mattress.

“Zacharie…What the hell!?!” Batter tried to get up but suddenly the merchant’s legs were around his waist, pulling him and forcing him to grind against him. Batter took a sharp intake of air as he felt Zacharie’s already half hardness against his own stirring one.

“What the fuck?” He finally choked out after a few seconds of trying to squirm out, but only causing pleasurable motions between the two of them.

“Mmmh…W-well, this is a way to pay for that very nice, very expensive bat you like…plus it’s a win-win for us both, don’t you think?”

Batter stilled as he stared down at Zacharie. Being so close now, Zacharie could actually see his eyes and he shivered at being stared at so thoroughly. He could almost see the battle in Batter’s eyes as he thought about it. Deciding to give the other some incentive, Zacharie rolled his hips upward and smirked when the other let out a hiss.

“Fuck,” Batter gritted his teeth and his hand which were grabbing the mattress on either side of Zacharie’s head dug into the softness.

“Oh yes Batter,” The masked man purred, gaining confidence with each passing second. “Fuck and so, so much more. So why not? If you don’t think it’s a fair trade I can let you leave and go collect more credits if you-“ Zacharie had started to sit up, as if he would push Batter away and walk away as if nothing had happened. He was cut off though, as Batter forcefully pushed him back down, nearly snarling.

Zacharie gasped loudly instinctively and felt a bit trickle of fear and excitement as he saw the look an almost predator likeness on the capped man’s face.

“No.” Batter’s voice had become deeper, husky even, with apparent lust. “This will do Zacharie…But the mask; take it off.”

The masked man hesitated and Batter pressed down on the others crotch with his own with an almost painful pressure, but Zacharie found himself liking it. He took the mask off slowly, before gently tossing it to the side of the mattress, feeling extremely exposed. Batter stared at him, the predator look growing more and more as he stared at Zacharie’s face. On a split second decision, the merchant grabbed the others hat and threw it over to his mask. Batter blinked slowly but did nothing else.

Suddenly Batter was all over. His lips were on Zacharie’s neck, sucking and licking and kissing. His hands were rubbing and pushing his turtleneck up with finger tips grazing skin in an almost gentleness that Zacharie never thought the other was capable of. Zacharie moaned, letting his head tilt to the side to give the other more room. Batter continued to lick and suck before biting down, making the smaller man hiss in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure.

Batter’s hands moved lower, quickly pulling Zacharie’s pants down, nearly ripping them with his strength and eagerness. Batter leaned back, beginning to unbuckle his own pants and the shopkeeper took the free moment to pull his shirt off and throw it to the growing pile of their crap. Grabbing Batter’s eyes with his own, Zacharie smirked and began to rub himself slowly through his boxers. His smirk grew even more as he saw Batter fumble a bit with his pants as he tried to watch him and didn’t pay attention to what he was doing.

“Hmm, you seem distracted there Batter…Whatever seems to be the problem, I wonder.”

Batter merely huffed in annoyance and quickly got out of his pants. He followed the others lead and took his tunic off and threw it away carelessly, making Zacharie chuckle. The purifier sat there for a few moments, just watching the other squeeze and rub himself through his boxers. He licked his suddenly dry lips before moving forward and swatting Zacharie’s hand away before continuing where Zacharie had been forced to stop.

Zacharie moaned, leaning back on his elbows and watching the other stroke him with half lidded eyes. He watched and moaned in appreciation and relief when Batter pulled the boxers down and freed him. Slowly stroking him, Batter’s calloused hand was rough around Zacharie. The friction though, while it was nice, wasn’t enough. Bucking his hips slightly, Zacharie hoped the other would understand to hurry the fuck up.

Batter squeezed harder, making the merchant twist and hiss in pain and smirked at the response. He eased up and continued to stroke before leaning down licking the tip. Zacharie let out a small whimper like moan as he moved a hand to Batter’s head and running his fingers through his hair, supporting himself with only one hand as he leaned back.

As he began to take Zacharie into his mouth, he smacked other’s hip when they tried to thrust fully into his mouth. Now holding him still by the hips, Batter began to go down.

“O-oooh,” Zacharie moaned as the heat surrounded him and Batter’s tongue slid around him, paying special attention to the tip. He closes his eyes, just taking in the pleasure when the warmth around him is gone and cool air hits him. Opening his eyes, he sees Batter wiping some excess spit off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Hey now, it’s not nice to tease.” The man pouted and Batter just rolled his eyes.

Batter pushed Zacharie’s chest, making him lie on his back as he pulled the merchant’s legs apart and fingers ready.

“Whoa now!” The dark haired man kicked Batter’s chest, making the other grunt with a small amount of pain. “I’d rather you not rip me apart friend.” Zacharie turned and grabbed for something that was in one of the various piles in the mess room, shamelessly shaking his butt in front of Batter, making the man growl deep in his throat. Zacharie quickly returned to his original position but now with a bottle in his hand and handed it to Batter.

“Use this,” Zacharie eyed Batter’s still clothed erection, leering slightly, “And by what I can tell from here, make sure you use a lot.”

Batter nodded and opened the lid pouring some of the fruity smelling liquid into his hand and spreading it across his fingers. Without waiting, he pushed two fingers in. Zacharie grunts, a little annoyed but he didn’t exactly expect anything different from Batter. He’s just glad that he actually used the lube. Taking deep breaths, he does his best to relax as the other stretches him.

After a while of rough fingers scissoring him, a third finger enters along with a surprising fourth finger. Hissing in pain, Zacharie kicks Batter again but the other doesn’t even notice it as he’s too focused on watching his fingers slid in and out of the smaller male. Finally, Zacharie gets used to the rough treatment and even begins to find that he likes it; especially when Batter presses up against a special bundle of nerves. He arches upward and moans loudly, snapping any patience he had left. Pulling his fingers out, making Zacharie feel suddenly very empty, and ripping his own boxers off.

Taking the bottle of lube once again, he poured a large amount into his hand and coated his dick until he was sure it would get in easily. Grabbing Zacharie by legs so that they were around his waist, Batter began to push the head in and didn’t stop until he was balls deep.

Batter moaned at the sensation of tightness while Zacharie tried to breath normally. He grabbed Batter’s arms and squeezed, digging his fingers into the skin which would surely leave a mark.

“F-fuck.” Cursing under his breath, the merchant continued to pant, and Batter sat still as he panted as well. As much as he wanted to just move, decided to at least wait for Zacharie to adjust was a forefront thought. Finally after what seemed like agonizing hours, Zacharie sighed and patted Batter’s finely defined chest and Batter began to move.

Moaning, Zacharie’s arms went around Batter’s neck as he arched against him. Leaning down, Batter once more attacked the others shoulder and neck, leaving marks blossoming against his skin. The lewd sound of slicked skin slapping against each other and the growing amounts of moans from both parties as Batter sped up. Batter growled and bit the nape Zacharie’s neck, just as he dug his nails into Batter’s back.

Batter’s growls grew more and more fierce with each thrust and as he licked away any blood he may have caused and as he heard nothing but the other male’s moans in his ears. Zacharie could feel pleasure building up with each thrust against his prostate and using his legs which were still around Batter’s waist, he pulled him even closer and deeper inside of him. Reaching down, the merchant grabbed and stroked himself until the pleasure became too much. 

Zacharie came, semen splattering against Batter’s chest as he let out a long high pitch keening sound. Batter came soon after, muscles clenched around him, and he filled Zacharie to the brim. Pulling the dark haired male into his arms pulling him into a rough kiss. Thrusting a few more times as he rode off the high he had gotten, Batter finally pulled out and letting the dammed semen trickle out.

The rough kiss began to change though as they both felt a tiredness overtake them. Lazy kisses were exchanged before Batter slumped to the side of Zacharie and laid on his back, hissing slightly as he felt the damage from what the other had scratched him. Eventually though he relaxed and settled down.

“I’m more then willing to pay for items like this now.” 

Zacharie rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see.” He said noncommittally.

Then it was Batter’s turn to roll his eyes. That was a ‘Hell No’ if he’s ever heard one.

**Owari**


End file.
